Fox Love
by Ashchu97
Summary: First part involves (human male Naruto/fox male Kurama) then latter on (fox male Naruto/ fox male Kurama) (Warning: Sex, Male and Male and Bestiality)


Kurama POV:

"Morning my beautiful mate." The golden version of me raised it's head to look at me, I could see the confused look in his eyes. "How do you feel Naruto?" I asked him, its been almost a day since his transformation from a teenage human. Now looking like a shorter, golden furred nine tailed demon fox like me. Another Thing different about him was his ocean blue slitted eyes, that I get lost in every time. By now he has finish looking at himself in the mirror in front of us, he was very attractive but then again his transformation was based of me. But his unique changes make him so appealing to the eye. Memories came back to me how all this all started.

* * *

FlashBack:

After having dinner at Naruto's favorite food shop, me and my human lover returned back to his home in the hidden Leaf Village. Things have been going well for us, that scum Madara Uchiha and his Akatsuki Group taken care of, the village finally accepting Naruto and surprising even me 'The Nine Tails' is now an loved resident of the village, never thought it would ever happen. Me and Naruto are in a full relationship, but chose to keep it between us and Naruto's closest friends and family who were at first hesitant about the idea, but soon accepted mine and Naruto's love for each other. We have let to mate with each other because of the humans stupid rules about love between human and animal relationships, but I plan on changing that tonight. He took of his headband protector and throw it on his bed before turning to me.

"I think I might take a shower, I wont be too long." he told me before heading to his apartments bathroom.

Perfect, this is the best time for me to get my loving speech ready. I have to tell him, the sad truth that because he is human and I'm a demon fox, I can't die from old age sadly the same can't be said for Naruto. But I can help change that, when I mate with him and mark him the bite will change him into an almost exact replica as me but with some different changes. But I don't want to force him, I have to tell him the bad side. The fact that we will watch the village around us grow old and so will his friends that he considers his family. Also the transformation is permanent and can't change back to his old human self. Thats why I need to tell him before making my move and I don't want to make a horrible mistake and going against his wishes. He means the whole world to me. I don't want to lose my mate or friend.

The sound of a opening door got my attention as i was sitting on his bed waiting for my human lover. Their he was with a white towel around his body, still dripping wet with hot water. He was the most beautiful thing in the world, to me anyways human or not.

"Are you alright Kurama? You've been staring at me for awhile now." I blushed slightly when he snapped me out of my daze.

"I-I I'm fine..N-Naruto I need to talk to you its important." The blonde nodded before walking over and sitting on the bed beside me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I took a deep breath, alright here it goes.

"Naruto you know that I love you with all of my heart right?" he nodded then I continued "And that I want to be with you for all of time, but we can't."

His face changed to shocked and saddened "You don't want to be together anymore?" I shook my head.

"No thats not what I mean Naruto." He seemed to calm down after that "Unlike you I can't die of old age. And I don't want live in the world knowing that, I'm not going to force you into anything but I want to mate with you and mark you as my mate."

I saw the confused look he had, so I continued to explain "When I mark you my demon DNA will merge with yours turning you into a demon fox like me plus giving you the same strength and abilities as me, one of which is not dying from old age."

"You want to make me a nine tailed fox, just like you?" I nodded "You won't be human anymore therefore not allowing to have a human body, and you will live past everyone including your friends. Thats why I'm asking you because I know it will break your heart watching them grow old and dying before your own eyes. Remember I will love you no matter what you chose, human or a fox I will love and follow you to the end."

I was expecting many things in his eyes, hate, sadness, confusion but instead love and affection. He threw himself on top of me with me laying on my back as he gave me a human kiss on my muzzle. He was crying, I knew for an instant that if they were sadness my heart would have broken down. "Thats why I love you, you care about me and how I feel. As much as I would miss my friends and hate to see them die, I don't want to ever be apart from you Kurama. I would be honored to be a demon fox like you and live a happy life together."

I smiled at my lover with tears falling from my own eyes as I returned the kiss he gave me by a large lick on the cheek. In an instant he got of me and took of his towel showing his naked human body in all its glory. He got onto his hands and knees giving me a full shot of his perfect ass. "I'm ready when you are."

I smirked and got on all fours walking towards him "Want to get straight to it I see. Are you sure you don't want some treatment of your own?"

"I'll get my own back after the transformation." I licked my maw before using my wet tongue to lick inside of his ass retrieving some moans from Naruto. After I seemed that my work was done I mounted Naruto easily with my already hardened fox cock at his entrance. He look back and I could only chuckle at his expression. "Enjoying the view." I saw that cute blush appear on his face in an instant.

"Are you ready?" after he gave a nod confirming my question. I wasted no time by slipping my large fox cock in felt him stretch. I heard him yelp as he felt some pain from the trust. We stayed in that position until he was ready, thats the last thing I want is for him to feel nothing but pain. I soon began to move my hips instantly and started to snarl in my know pleasure. I felt my balls slap against his ass turning not just me on more but also Naruto.

"How do you feel Naruto?" I could barely understand what he was saying from the pleasure I was giving him but soon managed. "Its so warm and big."

I licked his neck with each thrust of my furry hips moved quicker pulling myself nearly all the way out until pushing back in going as deep as I can go. "You're so warm Naru." I grunted before talking more dirty to my mate "I hope you're just as tight has this in your fox form." Naruto didn't respond due to his loud moaning and grunts of his own that were like music to my ears. At this point my tongue was already hanging out of my maw and panting every second as my cock began to twitch inside of him. My pleasure was building up to my max, and humped my human faster and harder. "How much do you love this Naru?" I asked him.

"I love it so much, please Kurama give me everything you have! It feels amazing!" Thats what I wanted to hear, I let out more pleasure growls. "Here it comes!" I pressed my cock in hard enough to force my knot in and felt my balls and hips pressed against him, shooting my hot cum inside of him. This is it, after released I bit down on Naruto's neck dripping some blood. Naruto didn't care he was too busy on focusing on my cum shooting inside of him. I let go of his neck and saw a black mark on his neck where the teeth marks are. I marked him, now I just have to wait for his transformation then he can mark me and officially be mates.

I waited for my cock to swell before pulling it out and watch as Naruto collapse to the ground with me doing the same. We were both breathing heavily, smiling to one another. "Kurama that was best I've ever felt, thank you."

I continued to smile "Its just the beginning Naruto, next time its your turn to mate and mark me." I said as I wrapped my tails around him keeping him warm. I doubt an of us have the strength to get on the bed. Naruto then begin to kiss me again but this time as a lick, like a fox normally would. "Well it looks like your fox instincts are already kicking in." He gave one last lick before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

End FlashBack

"S-so how do I look?" he asked me, I smiled warmly at him feeling hot around my fox checks and in some offer areas. "Breathtaking, then again your fox form is based off me so its understandable." I said playfully.

He let out a smile chuckled pinning me to the ground once again. I'm just glad he didn't transform in his full size otherwize the village would be flattened by a golden, handsome, beautiful, charming nine tailed fox. "So what know?"

I smiled back at the fox on top of me. "Now its your turn to mate me, and please do whatever you please." He didn't seem to understand where I was coming from so I continued. "Naruto...I want you to make me your bitch, make this memorable for years to come." He gave me a fox grin "If thats what my fox wants then he will have it. And by the way the same rule goes to you when its your turn to lead." I was about to answer before a sudden burst of pleasure went through my body as he began to lick and suck my hard nipples. "Does my pet like the treatment that his master is giving him?" All I could do was nod. After playing with my nipples he got off me and sat on the ground spreading his hind legs exposing his hardened fox cock already dripping his fox cum. I walked over and layed on my stomach gripping his throbbing cock with my paw and began licking the tip and tasting the amazing liquid coming out. "Kurama! Please don't stop!"

I smirked "Naru I thought today I was your bitch and you're the one begging me not to stop." I said continuing my blowjop on Naruto. "I can't help it, I'm not that type of fox." I smile at him "Its all fun and games Naru, I know you don't mean it. It just makes things more hotter." Being new at this its understandable he doesn't understand, but I'll show him more detail when its my turn again to make him my pet. I knew Naruto was coming to a climax but stop me from finishing his blowjop before I could finish. "Is something wrong?" he shook his head.

"Get in position." I did what I was told, turning away from him and raising my tails revealing my tail hole just waiting for him to fill me up. I soon felt him lick my ass like I did to him before then mounting me wrapping his paws around my stomach. "Are you ready Kurama." After telling I was ready I felt the tip of his cock slip into me with ease. The amount of pleasure going through my body was incredible, I've waited along time for this. Soon his whole cock was in me, feeling it twitch inside me making me feel a lot warmer inside. Soon he started humping me like the horny fox I am right now, in fact my own cock was already hardened. Likely or not Naruto notice it while he was fucking my ass. "You must be really enjoying me humping you if you have a full hard on right now."

My moaning got louder in fact I wouldn't be surprised if the whole village hear me in my state. "Please Naru! Talk dirty to me." I couldn't see it but he smirked while he continued fucking me. "You love this don't Kurama? I'm going to make you feel so much pleasure that you'll spray your load on the floor before I'm done with you."

"Yes! Oh god YES!" evently the amount of thrusting Naruto gave me hit a spot causing me to moan out his name and like he said spraying my cum on the bedroom floor. I could hear Naruto start to pant loud, I knew he wasn't far off. "Kurama! I can hold it!"

"Please Naruto cum inside and mark me!" In an instant I felt his knot enter me with one last thrust, shooting stream after stream of his hot cum into me then biting my neck leaving the same mark I gave him. It was over we are mates. Me and my lover were breathing heavily, he was still inside me waiting for his cock to swell.

I turned my head to look at him "You did it Naru." He shook his head still panting "We did it Kurama." he then gave me a lick on my neck this was the happiest I've ever been, well until the door was slammed open by an angry Sakura. " What's all the noise in here, the people next door are….What the hell?!"

End


End file.
